Series of Sadness
by Thunderfang99
Summary: Warning: If you have a mental illness such as depression and others (ADHD is okay), you must not read this. This series is all about making you feel depressed. The types of chapters will contain material unsuitable for squeamish readers. Readers discretion is advised. May be M for one chapter. (If you don't like gore or detailed pain, go away (or how my brother says it go eweey)


**Sadness Series**

**This series contains material that may be uncomfortable with some readers including: death, murder, and rape.**

OoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 1**

**(Riolu and Lopunny)**

_Pain..._

_Darkness..._

_Sadness..._

_Unwantedness..._

These feelings appeared in my brain after that shock.

(A few hours ago)

_Slam!_ Uh, oh. Mother is home, and she sounds angry. I better go back to the attic, I don't want her to hit me again. I hear her yelling for me, and she sounds very agitated. I come out of my sister's room, and saw _her_ standing down the hall. She questions why a person like me was in her precious daughter's room. I thought about running, but I thought of the punishments mother would give me. Mother hops up towards me and punches me in the face. "Why did I have to give birth to someone as disgusting as you", mother whispered in my face.

She wrapped me in wiring and pushed me with her large fluffy ears into the tiny closet. Her ears push the wires tighter around me so they dig into my skin and rip out my fur. The closet was getting uncomfortably warm and I was getting claustrophobic. The heat was building up slowly as mother started blocking the gaps in between the door and door frame. I lost track of time while being in the closet, and I was starving; I wish I had an oran berry or something.

I last time I ate about three days ago, at school. School was the only time I was happy. I wasn't close to her, I can actually eat, and I get to sit with the other kids. Although the kids tease me at school, they call me Extra smelly Garbodor, or yucky Muk, or even Weezing's fart, it doesn't hurt as much as when mother bullies me, it just adds on to the pain. Today is a holiday monday and I have to stay home with mother.

Now I'm stuck in this house with mother. The closet door suddenly opens and father pulls me out. He tells me that I was a bad boy and he mach punches me in the face, I became shocked. Father never hits me, he always tells me everything will be better. I saw mother standing down the hall watching in pleasure as I get tortured by father.

She smiles a happy smile as father mach punching my face over and over. I looked at father's face as his emotion turned to sadness as he kept on punishing me. My father slowly got up and walked away as mother hopped towards my feeble body. She snickers loudly and she yells in my face, "take that you little piece of shit. I run the house and your stupid dumbass father is not going to help you."

She told me to clean the bathroom, and I know what she's going to do to me. She set down some type of poison gas to fill the bathroom as I cleaned. I learned to hold my breath, but mother learned of my behavior and she opened the room and gave me a swift punch in the stomach, times like this I wish I was a Lucario, part steel type. Mother closed the door rapidly to avoid getting poison into the rest of the house and I started gagging on the gas as it entered my breathing airways. I began to fade into unconsciousness as the bathroom door opened and mother took away the bucket.

I was about to sleep when mother used a low kick to my stomach and told me to go to the kitchen to clean the dishes. I slowly walked to the kitchen and close to the sink. I grabbed the rag and started cleaning the dishes, I liked some pecha juice from their lunch. Once I was done mother came to inspect on my progress. Mother grabbed one of the cups and smeared some tamato berry sauce on the outside of the cup.

She raised the cup to my face and yelled at me for leaving it dirty, with a smirk. Then mother raised the glass and smashed it towards my eyes. Shards of glass entered my iris and my eyes started bleeding, and the spiciness of the tamato berry made it burn. She sneered at how pitiful I looked as blood run down my cheeks. She walked away leaving me to weep about what happened.

I felt the fiery pain pulse when I tried to open my eyes, and it hurt as my eyeballs had glass shards embedded in them and my eyelids pushed the shard. When I succeeded in opening my eyes, I saw darkness and only darkness. I felt sadness and unwantedness enter my heart, the usual feelings I get, and I heard mother tell sister to never go near me. I laid down my head and wished for the nightmare to be over, but it never did. My never-ending punishments would go on until I died.

_**I wish it would come sooner.  
><strong>_

OoOoOoOoO

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my series out of nine chapters. I hope you will continue reading this, please review, favorite, or follow or all three. And to say happy birthday to my deceased classmate. **

**September 10, 1998 - May 23, 2014**


End file.
